


Actus Reus

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Community: pjo_kinkmeme, Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia and Luke spar. Thalia no longer has the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actus Reus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Percy Jackson kink meme, with the prompt: Thalia/Luke, you can't steal a kiss. And for those wondering, the term actus reus is a legal term referring to a "guilty act" - it seemed appropriate, a little.

* * *

They spar, during evenings when they both have the energy and it doesn't seem like there are any imminent monsters. Luke has some weapons that he's taken from his mother's house, and Thalia has her shield, and together the two of them practice what few forms they know and sharpen what other skills they've simply picked up off the streets. Annabeth likes to watch - they do teach the kid what they know, but both are loath to fight with her, even for practice, even if they both know that she has to kill monsters the same as either of them.

Tonight, though, Annabeth is exhausted and has already dropped off even though the sun is still setting; Thalia keeps checking on her out of the corner of her eye while Luke advances. Both of them are fighting with swords tonight, Luke has the advantage, and they both know it.

"What's the matter Thalia?" he asks teasingly, pressing forward and forcing her to step back. "Move your feet!"

"I'm fine!" she snaps, swinging her arm in a strike that's easily blocked.

"Are you sure?" he raises an eyebrow at her, and her heart skips a beat as her eyes make contact with his blue ones. It is strange to her, because it seems that ever since they've found Annabeth, since it had become the three of them instead of the two of them, that it is suddenly weird to be alone with Luke. Either he makes her heart beat too fast, or not at all, and he makes her blush when before she'd just punch him.

"Stay on your toes," she insists, panting. "I'm just waiting for my moment."

"Sure," he grins at her, and suddenly Thalia finds herself on the defensive again, being pushed back.

She knows it's almost a lost cause - and nearly jumps out of her skin - when her back meets the rough wood of a tree. Their swords are locked, but he's putting all of his strength into it and Thalia know she can't hold. She swallows hard, her mind scrambling for any possible out short of kicking him in the groin, and then -

And then she realizes exactly how close he is, and how much closer he's getting. He's staring at her intently; now it's their eyes that are locked, and there's a determined look on his face as he leans closer and closer. He becomes her entire world: all she can think is _Luke, Luke, Luke_, and all she can smell is him, the smell of sweat and pine, all she can hear is his breath, and all she sees is the endless blue of his eyes. His lips part - she can actually feel his breath against her face - and suddenly her brain lurches and shrieks _Weird, Weird Weird!_

Lightening fast, one of her hands lets go of her sword to press against the bracelet around her wrist. Luke loses his balance and falls backwards into the dirt as her shield unfolds; the Medusa on the front of it glares at him accusingly.

She peers over the shield at him, but thankfully he looks more confused than hurt. Her heart is racing, but she smirks at him. "I told ya I was just waiting for my moment."

* * *


End file.
